


Like Real People Do

by Ribbonlette



Series: Shizaya Comfort/Fluff Drabbles [5]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 01:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbonlette/pseuds/Ribbonlette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shizuo has found him doing the strangest things. Taking apart his cell phone to look for bugs. Making excessive amounts of food. Organizing and reorganizing his books. Tearing his room apart looking for a knocking sound that Shizuo himself never heard. The strangest things."</p><p>Shizuo understands that sometimes it's pointless to ask questions and more important to just exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Real People Do

**Author's Note:**

> The song "Like Real People Do" by Hozier has reminded me of these two since I first heard it and it's been bugging me all week so I just had to write something!! I suppose this counts as comfort?? Kind of?? Yeah. 
> 
> There's one scene of sexuality, kind of, but it's so vague I'm not sure it really counts... I'm keeping this as M anyway just in case.
> 
> But anyway, I hope you enjoy this and please leave kudos if you do!!

_I had a thought, dear_  
 _However scary_  
 _About that night_  
 _The bugs and the dirt_  
 _Why were you digging?_  
 _What did you bury_  
 _Before those hands pulled me_  
 _From the earth?_

\----

Shizuo has found him doing the strangest things.

Taking apart his cell phone to look for bugs. Making excessive amounts of food. Organizing and reorganizing his books. Tearing his room apart looking for a knocking sound that Shizuo himself never heard.

The strangest things.

Some of them, Shizuo questioned, if only because they affected him. Others… he just didn’t bother. It wasn’t worth it. 

\----

_I will not ask you where you came from  
I will not ask and neither should you_

\----

So Shizuo didn’t bother asking any questions the night he found Izaya frantically digging at the earth in a small, out of the way park in Ikebukuro. He didn’t ask any questions, just watched from a distance, making sure Izaya didn’t hurt himself. He didn’t ask what was in the box that disappeared into the dirt. He didn’t ask a thing as he carefully pulled Izaya’s raw and bleeding fingers away from the small mound in the ground, patted down beyond what is needed.

He just bundled Izaya up in his arms and carried him back to his apartment. The first thing he did was set Izaya on a stool in the bathroom so he could clean and bandage Izaya’s hands. Once that was done he gently coaxed Izaya into a change of clothes, as the ones he had on were covered in dirt. Once he had him all clothed in too big clothes and bundled in blankets on the couch, Shizuo locked himself in the bathroom to take a shower himself. Cleaning up Izaya had made him a mess.

Although he had been nervous about leaving Izaya alone, when Shizuo came out he hadn’t moved an inch. He just stared straight ahead, unmoving. Shizuo worried for a moment that Izaya had stopped breathing but that fear was quickly dispelled when Izaya sighed and stood, moving into the bedroom.

As if he had been waiting for Shizuo to come back.

\----

_Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips  
We should just kiss like real people do_

\----

Eventually, after Shizuo has changed and gotten ready for bed, he joins Izaya under the blankets. At first they just lay there, not touching; just existing in each other’s presence. But then Izaya rolls over and his fingers skitter over the back of Shizuo’s neck before wrapping around him, pulling himself close and soaking in Shizuo’s warmth. Small kisses are pressed to warming skin and soon the clothes that had been put on for warmth are no longer needed as body heat is easily shared when two beings so full of life are tangled together.

In stark contrast to their normal trysts, their movements are slow and almost gentle. There is an overarching roughness to everything they do, yet Shizuo is sure to prop Izaya against the pillows and Izaya’s nails don’t break Shizuo’s skin. What would normally be snark and insults and curses is instead soft sighs and quiet moans, mumbled praise that is quickly silenced with heated mouths as that’s just too wrong, too embarrassing.

Their bodies meld together, warming them both and giving them a connection they otherwise could never have. Monsters have a difficult time connecting to anyone but each other after all and even if they hate each other sometimes they’re too tired, too worn to continue to clash. So instead they become as close to one as the sky and the earth ever can, touching on the horizon and at the peaks of mountains; never quite together but a comfort to one another even so as they trade water as substance and comfort, clouds and rain their version of love letters.

\----

_I knew that look dear_  
 _Eyes always seeking_  
 _Was there in someone_  
 _That dug long ago_  
 _So I will not ask you_  
 _Why you were creeping_  
 _In some sad way I already know_

\----

“...Why.”

A single word. That was it. Nothing to indicate emotion, no elaboration. Just… why.

But Shizuo understood. He understood that his actions made no sense, contradicted his usual words, in fact. He knew that Izaya wasn’t just asking why Shizuo did what he did but why he didn’t ask questions, why he didn’t seem surprised or confused. Why he was then so gentle as to not kick Izaya out as soon as he was done, to clean him up and keep him that way. Shizuo had thought that the answer would be obvious by now, after all the times he’s caught Izaya in these strange situations.

“...Because I know what it’s like to not know if you can be considered real.”

\----

_So I will not ask you where you came from  
I would not ask and neither would you_

_Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips  
We should just kiss like real people do_

\----

Shizuo has found him doing the strangest things.

Tapping on every red book on a bookshelf. Systematically setting every card in a deck on fire. Laughing and talking to himself as if that somehow helps him think better. Sitting upside down in a chair to keep his blood from draining out his feet. 

The strangest things.

But Shizuo never asks. And Izaya never asks about Shizuo’s quirks and rages either. Neither of them are really interested in the why, as in a way, they already know.

\----

_I could not ask you where you came from  
I could not ask and neither could you_

_Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips  
We could just kiss like real people do_

\----

Instead they stick to silent comfort after loud rages, soft kisses stolen in dark places, disguised as violence but never quite rough enough for that these days.

Neither of them really could ask anyway. After all, like the earth and the sky, they can never truly touch.

Ghosts of monsters can only pretend to be real people, after all.


End file.
